The Hogwarts Chronicles
by TheDrawingDemon
Summary: In this story, you'll be following the life of four students who were at school around the same time as Harry. These four students were each in different houses and have their own adventures.
1. Chapter 1: Triggered

**Hey, there peeps! TheDrawingDemon here! So, I have decided to do something I haven't done before. Usually, I write How to train your Dragon fanfictions. I haven't had time to continue my "Troublemakers" fanfiction because of school but I will continue once I have a bit more inspiration.**

 **In the meantime, I will write this story, which has been on my mind for quite a long while. I was debating if I should make a fanfiction for this. It is, of course, a Harry Potter fanfiction this time, but it is not about Harry or any of the canon characters. This is a fanfiction completely about my OC's.**

 **The first chapter is a test. If I get enough followers and favourites for this and/or replies, then I will continue. If not, then I will abandon it unless I feel like writing more. Just let me know if you like it.**

 **Btw, small note: If you play Roblox and recognize one of the OC's, that's because I play one of the characters in the Roblox Wizardry game. The others were randomly made up at school (I was bored. When I'm bored I think of fanfiction and OC's.)**

 **Summary: In this story, you'll be following the life of four students who were at school around the same time as Harry. These four students were each in different houses and have their own adventures.**

* * *

The Hogwarts Chronicles

Chapter one: Triggered

Sometimes Destiny is written for us without us being aware of it. Occasionally people were bound to meet one day, and nothing could ever be done to stop it from happening. A lot can change because of one simple meeting. And that's where this story starts.

It all began at the start of Mia's second year at Hogwarts. Her first year had been amazing. Not much had happened, but she didn't expect anything to happen of course. Not everyone had a life as exciting as Harry Potter's life. However, she didn't know things would change a lot this year.

"Have fun at school dear! Don't forget to write!" yelled her mother as the Hogwarts express left platform nine and three quarters. Mia waved from behind the window of the compartment as her parents became little spots in the distance.

When she could no longer see them, she turned to her cat Mina, who was safely inside the travel cage. Mina was a tabby cat.

She saw her reflection in the window, looking as excited as ever. She hadn't really thought about what to wear that morning and now noticed she was wearing one purple sock and a yellow one. Mia was one of those people who just radiated kindness. She had long Honey blonde hair with a fringe covering her forehead. She had icy blue eyes, but they had warmth in them despite the icy colour.

Suddenly she heard the door behind her open. A young girl around the same age as Mia came in. She had auburn, shoulder length hair and dark blue eyes.

"Emmy!" Mia cried happily. The two girls embraced. The girl, actually named Emily, was a Ravenclaw. Mia had met her on the train last year and even their different houses didn't stop them from becoming friends. Emily was a half-blood witch, but she grew up mostly in the muggle world. She found out her father was a wizard when she showed her first signs of magic herself. Before that, she thought her father was a muggle, just like her mother.

Emily's father died two years before she got her Hogwarts letter. And since her father was the only one with a job at that time, her mother had very little money. But despite the lack of money, her mother managed to buy her daughter everything she needed for Hogwarts. Now Emily was determined to get good grades to show her mother that she had not wasted her money.

Mia had a different story, which was less interesting. Mia's parents were both muggles. They had happily supported their daughter when they found out she was a witch. She had always loved animals and fiercely believed in magical creatures ever since she was a little girl. Now she knew they existed and she dreamed of working with them after she graduated Hogwarts. Her family's undying support and her own love for kindness had gained her a place in Hufflepuff.

"How was your summer?" asked Emily as she sat down next to Mia.

Mia happily thought back to her summer memories. "It was very nice. I went to Spain with mum, dad and Anna." Mia's big sister Anna was a muggle. She was quite jealous when she found out her little sister was a witch.

"Oh, that sounds great. I stayed at home with my mother. We did go shopping and went to the theatre though, so that was wonderful." Said Emily.

The door of the compartment unexpectedly opened. A boy came in. He was the same age as Mia and Emily and had dark brown hair. He was already wearing Gryffindor robes and looked a bit out of breath.

"Sorry, can I sit here with you? The people in my compartment started throwing with sweets and everywhere else is full." He said. Now they noticed there was an every flavoured bean stuck in his hair.

Mia motioned to the free seat in front of them. He gratefully sat down and held out his hand. "I'm Ben Mulford, by the way."

Mia shook his hand. "Mia Carr, nice to meet you."

Emily just awkwardly waved at him. "My name is Emily by the way. Emily Kelker."

The rest of the ride was quite uneventful. Ben explained he was a pureblood wizard. His parents were chasers in the English national Quidditch team. But he was scared of heights himself and had made a fool of himself during the flying lessons last year.

Finally, the train started to slow down, and the familiar sight of Hogwarts appeared. This was the first time they could use the carriages. Emily was the only one of them who could see the Thestrals.

A while later they were all sitting at their own houses' tables in the Great hall. The sorting ceremony had ended and Dumbledore had just finished his speech. This year his speech was quite special, however. They had a new defence against the dark arts teacher; Alastor Moody. Not only that, the school would also host an event known as the Triwizard Tournament. Ben looked excited from his spot at the Gryffindor table, but both Emily and Mia had no idea what it was. Their fellow house members had to explain it.

After they had eaten dinner, they left the Great Hall. Mia and Emily hurried to walk next to each other. Ben joined them a second later. Mia started to suspect he didn't have any friends in Gryffindor.

As they finally reached the door and walked out, Ben suddenly tripped and would have face planted if Emily hadn't caught his arms.

Mia noticed a foot had stuck out to trip Ben on purpose. When she looked around to see who tripped him she noticed a shape at the side of the door.

It was a boy with Jet black hair. He was pale and had very dark green eyes. The boy was still wearing the robes all the first years were wearing when they got sorted but he looked the same age as them. He was leaning against the wall with a mean smirk on his face.

Emily saw him too and immediately approached him. "What did you do that for?!" she yelled.

The boy walked forward to her. He was almost a head taller than her and definitely a head taller than Mia. "Because I thought it would be fun. I guess I was right." He spoke with a slight Scottish accent, although it occasionally went back to standard English. **(You'll just have to imagine that. I can't write Scottish English and I don't want to offend people by trying XD)**

Emily was about to respond, but Mia decided to speak first before she would do things she would regret later. "Who are you?"

"My name is Myron Gaunt." He said.

Ben shook his head. "Gaunt. Of course. I thought the Gaunt family had died out? What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, long story short: My family didn't die out. And why I'm here? Because my mother decided to move me from Durmstrang to Hogwarts. McGonagall sorted me in her office during the feast because I spent my first year at a different school. I'm a Slytherin now."

Mia grabbed both Ben and Emily's arms and started pulling them towards the stairs. "Let's just leave him. We don't want to get you expelled on the first day of our second year."

The next morning Emily had two hours of potions class. The second-year Ravenclaws had potions with the Slytherins, unfortunately. It was a better plan than teaming the Gryffindors with the Slytherins though.

Emily really liked potions. Sure, Snape was a tricky one, but she managed to stay out of trouble in his lessons and even gain the rare praise from him.

Myron was in the same class too. Emily was shocked to see Snape seemed to absolutely hate Myron. And not in the way he hated Harry Potter. It was obvious that Myron knew exactly why he hated him and even caused the hate on purpose.

In this lesson, they were making Herbicide potion, a potion that killed or damaged plants. Emily was busy with the second part. She read the instructions carefully:

 _ **1.** Add two measures of Horklump juice to your cauldron._

 _ **2.** Heat to a medium temperature for 10 seconds._

 _ **3.** Add 2 blobs of Flobberworm Mucus to your cauldron while it's still on the heat._

 _ **4.** Stir 4 times, clockwise._

 _ **5.** Wave your wand to complete the potion._

She followed the instructions exactly as the book said. Her book suddenly dropped on the ground, so she ducked under the table. When she got up and looked at her potion she noticed it looked different.

"What?", she muttered, "I could've sworn it was green a few seconds ago, not blue."

Snape walked around the classroom and inspected her potion. As he noticed the colour, he shook his head and walked to the next student.

Emily looked at the table behind her and noticed Myron, looking rather smug. His own potion looked perfect, but she knew that wasn't why he was looking at her like that.

"You sabotaged my potion." She said, full of disbelief.

"Hey, I'm innocent until you've got proof." He said back, holding back a grin.

After class Emily decided to follow Myron. She knew he wasn't at breakfast in the morning, so she wanted to know if he even went to lunch.

Just as she expected, he completely skipped the Great Hall. He walked around the castle, obviously looking for something.

She hid behind a wall in the second-floor corridor, as she saw Myron walk right into the Girls Lavatory.

That's when a thought hit her. She had only heard rumours about it, but it was obvious.

There was the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

 **Bamn! Cliffhanger! In case you're wondering: Myron is the OC I use in RPs. Probably explains why he has the most dramatic entrance in this story XD**

 **He has quite the backstory, I promise :p**

 **I really enjoyed writing this, so tell me what you thought about it. I also accept criticism, because I really want to improve my writing. (Please don't correct me on grammar though, because English is not my native language XD)**

 **Let me know if you want me to continue! Byeeeeee!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Serpent's Lair

**So, I know this story has been on a very very long Hiatus. Sorry for that, but school kept me really busy. I had time to write on my phone during lunch breaks at school but I didn't have time to write them on my laptop and publish them. I do have a few episodes planned out so you can expect the chapters to be published very quickly after each other. I might even be able to publish a few chapters at the same time today but it depends on how much I can get done.**

 **Also, small note, I know I write a lot of the chapters focused on Myron. That's because he's my main OC. I have the most ideas for him and he has the biggest backstory. I'm still working on making the other backstories more interesting without making Myron's backstory seem ordinary.**

 **If you have ideas for story plots about the other three main characters, please tell me. I really love these characters so it's nice to know what you want to read. I'm planning to write the story from the characters' second year until their 7th year but I might cut it off a bit earlier since the battle of Hogwarts takes place two years before that.**

 **And fun fact: (I thought about this a while ago and I really want to share it :P)**

 **Emily is not the smartest of the bunch. I'm breaking stereotypes XD**

 **She's clever but not the smartest. Mia is clever through hard work. Ben is smarter than he knows himself. He thinks he's dumb but he's actually quite smart. I think he's the smartest of the four of them. Myron is street smart. He got almost everything he knows from real life experiences he went through.**

 **So that's my fun fact. I'm planning to break stereotypes while at the same time sticking to them. I'm not going to give too much information on that, in case I want to use it for a plot twist, but just trust me. They each break stereotypes in some way.**

Chapter 2: The serpent's lair

"I promise you I didn't make it up. I saw Myron enter the Chamber of Secrets!" Emily whisper-yelled. She had returned to her friends right after she saw Myron enter the Second-floor lavatory. They were at that moment studying in the library.

"Really?" asked Ben, his face showing a mix of fear and curiosity. "You heard him speak Parseltongue?"

Emily shook her head, not being able to deny that fact. "No, I didn't exactly see him enter. I saw him walk right into the second-floor lavatory. But the chamber of secrets is there. And what else would he be doing in the Girl's lavatory?"

Mia shrugged. "I don't know. He's new here so he might just be lost. Maybe he didn't know that was the girl's lavatory?"

"He passed two boys lavatories on his way there. No way he could have missed those."

"I know. I was just trying to stay optimistic." Mia said with a sigh.

The two girls started talking about their theories as Ben tried to catch their attention. Finally, he sighed and raised his hand like he would do in class. They finally noticed him.

"Maybe we could spy on him. You know, follow him tomorrow during the lunch break and try to see if he goes there again." He said.

Emily and Mia gaped at him. In the short time, they had known him he had never said something that clever. He didn't talk much at all. Though Emily did suspect he was smarter than he gave himself credit for.

The next morning Emily and Ben walked into the Great hall. They immediately noticed Mia sitting at an empty spot of the Hufflepuff table. She had apparently saved two spots next to her, earning a lot of disapproving looks from the other Hufflepuffs. She didn't seem to mind though, and Emily suspected she had snapped at everyone who dared to tell her they weren't allowed to sit there. It was not the first time she had let Emily sit next to her despite the protests from others.

Emily pulled Ben through the crowd and soon they sat down next to Mia. Ben was quite awkward sitting with the Hufflepuffs but soon he got used to it.

They talked about their plan while they ate breakfast.

"What classes do you have after breakfast?" Mia asked Ben and Emily.

Both kids got their schedules out of their bags. Emily always carried around a satchel which she had decorated by sewing the Ravenclaw house crest on it. Ben had a sports bag which he carried around. Mia preferred a cute light yellow backpack because it matched her house colours.

They looked at each other's schedules.

 _Emily Kelker_

 _1st: Herbology_

 _2nd: Charms_

 _Benjamin Mulford_

 _1st: Defense against the dark arts_

 _2nd: Potions_

 _Mia Carr_

 _1st: Herbology_

 _2nd: Potions_

They smiled as they realized they had some of their lessons together with at least one friend. Mia and Emily had Herbology together while Mia and Ben had Potions together the hour after that.

"So do we even know what class Myron has the hour before the lunch break?" asked Emily.

Mia nodded quickly before taking something out of her pocket. It was a folded piece of paper. A schedule to be specific. One of the schedules every student got at the start of their new year. They read the first part of the schedule.

 _Myron Gaunt_

 _1st: Defense against the dark arts_

 _2nd: Charms_

Emily and Ben gawked at Mia. "How on earth did you get his schedule?" Breathed Ben.

"Oh, I had transfiguration with him yesterday after we went to the library. I just had to take his schedule from his backpack when he wasn't looking. I duplicated it with a spell. The gemino curse to be exact." She said smugly.

Emily smiled. "You clever thief." She said jokingly. "Anyways, I have charms with him so I will follow him to be sure he actually goes to the second floor. You wait there and hide."

Ben and Mia nodded. Ben suddenly noticed something. "Have you ever noted that Myron is never sitting with the other Slytherins? Or anyone for that matter?"

Right on cue, someone walked into the great hall. Myron had obviously slept in, as he was rubbing his eyes furiously to get rid of the sleepy feeling. He sat down far from the other Slytherins.

He was no longer wearing the robes he wore when they first met him, Emily now noticed. He was wearing the normal Hogwarts uniform but without robes. He only wore the white collared shirt, tie and instead of robes, he was wearing a leather jacket over it. She was pretty sure he had been warned about wearing it during class.

Suddenly the owls swooped in to deliver mail. All three of them got something. Emily had sent her mother a letter with her own owl. She had gotten a letter back. Mia's owl came from the owlery. She too had sent the owl to deliver a letter to her parents but had also gotten some muggle sweets. Ben's owl came straight from home and it was also a letter from home.

"Oh, mum has gotten a better job." Exclaimed Emily. Her mother was trying to get the best-paid job of course.

Emily got distracted once again as she noticed a black owl dropping a letter on Myron's head before flying off again. She resisted the urge to laugh and stopped looking. The owl was probably from his parents.

The bell rang and they all got to class.

The morning classes were fairly boring. All three of them had a hard time concentrating because of their sneaky plot.

Finally, the bell rang and Emily raced out of the classroom. She followed Myron, making sure to keep her distance. Once again he walked past the great hall straight to the Chamber of Secrets. This time he knew where he had to go, however, so the way there was shorter.

Emily hid behind the same wall Mia and Ben were hiding the moment she saw them. Myron walked right into the lavatory, just like last time. Ben let out a soft gasp as they followed him.

When they entered the lavatory they stayed back as much as possible, pressing against the wall. There wasn't much to hide behind without alerting Myron.

The boy stood in front of the sink and let out a sound that resembled the hissing noise a snake made. The sink started moving, revealing the entrance to the chamber.

Mia had to put a hand in front of Ben's mouth to keep him from gasping too loud. Myron crouched down and let himself slide legs first into the hole in the ground, obviously knowing exactly what he was doing.

Emily was about to go in right after him but Mia quickly grabbed her arm. "We can't go in. If we jump in now he will see us for sure. And we don't know what he is capable of once he knows his secret has been found out."

"Then we need to find a teacher. We can't let him open the chamber just like two years ago." Ben said. But Mia shook her head.

"No. There must be a reason for all of this. Let me think of a plan. We might be able to stop this on our own." She explained.

"Alright. I hope you know what you're doing." Emily said with a sigh.

Mia nodded. "I hope so too."

 **Alright, 2nd chapter is finished. I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confrontation

**Another chapter on the same day. Surprise :p**

 **Although come to think of it, I don't know if anyone is actually reading this XD**

 **But never mind that. I'll see eventually. Hope you enjoy the chapter if you're reading this. This chapter won't be very long though. Small warning.**

Chapter 3: the confrontation

Two days passed and nothing interesting had happened. Mia was still deciding if she should report what they had seen. Her head told her she should, but her heart told her she shouldn't. And Mia preferred listening to her heart. One reason why she was a Hufflepuff and not a Ravenclaw.

Mia had always been a quite forgiving person. She had been complimented for it but she knew it could also work against her. Something just told her that if she would report Myron, she would regret it. Mia, Ben and Emily had been avoiding Myron instead. But it couldn't last.

She sat with her friends in the great hall during supper when it happened. Unexpectedly.

Emily just got up from her seat. She walked towards the doors of the great hall when she bumped right into Myron…of course… of all the people she had to bump into it just had to be him. Myron nearly tripped and Emily dropped her satchel.

"Hey watch it!" Myron said. The two glared daggers at each other. Mia knew Emily had hated Myron ever since he tripped Ben. And Myron seemed to hate everyone and everything he saw. Even fellow Slytherins.

"Well, you could have paid more attention. You are the one walking around Hogwarts like a damn zombie." Emily retorted. Some gasps went around the crowd that had pretty much formed around them. People at Hogwarts were pretty nosy.

Myron seemed to be thinking of something to say, eventually settling on a sarcastic remark. "Oh, well. Zombies eat brains. Don't worry, you're safe."

Emily swore but due to the gasps that went around the crowd afterwards, Mia couldn't hear it.

Emily was quiet for a while. Myron started laughing.

"Lost your tongue, Kelker? Probably where you left your brain."

Emily shook her head, regaining her confident composure. "My silence doesn't mean I agree with you. It means I'm too smart to waste my breath dealing with your ignorant ass." More gasps came from the other students.

Myron glared at her furiously. "Oh just go back to your mudblood friend." He muttered before making his way towards the door.

Emily, however, wasn't done with him yet. His comment about Mia made her furious. She grabbed his arm so he whirled around and looked right into his face, despite him being taller than her.

"I challenge you to a duel. In the forbidden forest at 9 PM. And no illegal curses allowed." She hissed quietly, so only he could hear.

Myron pulled back his arm and glared back into her face. "I'll be there." He growled before leaving the great hall.

Emily walked back towards the table after grabbing her satchel from the floor. "Mia, you have to be my second. I challenged him to a duel. In the forbidden forest this evening."

Ben gawked at her. "You're kidding. He'll kill you. We don't know how many spells he knows. And he went to Durmstrang. They teach dark arts there."

"Don't worry," Emily said grimly. "I told him we would not be allowed to use illegal curses. I don't know how many spells he can do though."

"Just be careful, alright? I'll be there if…if something goes wrong." Mia whispered.

"Me too." Said Ben. Before they could comment he quickly continued. "I won't interfere. I only want to see how it goes. Besides, I doubt Gaunt will even bother. He just wants to take you down. You should've seen his face when you made that last comment. He could have burned you alive right there and then." He said, laughing.

A few hours later they were all standing in the forbidden forest. Myron came from behind a tree. "Ah, I was wondering if you would even show up."

"Of course I would. Ready to lose?" Emily said smugly. She was, however, feeling anything but confident at the moment. She had no idea how many spells he knew and if he would even stick to the rules. He could even kill them all if he wanted to. There weren't any witnesses anyway.

Myron rolled his eyes and smirked in that evil-ish way he had done from the moment they had first seen him. "I would ask you the same thing."

Mia pulled the attention towards her quickly. "I'm her second by the way. Where is your second?"

"Don't have one. I'm doing it on my own." He said quickly.

Emily honestly didn't care so she decided not to object.

They started the duel

Myron bowed, seeming to know the exact rules for duelling. Emily noticed this and did a quick bow.

The spells started immediately afterwards. The anger was obvious in the entire duel. Emily moved her wand around like it was a tennis racket while Myron used it like he was using a whip on her.

Both were fully concentrated on the duel. Mia and Ben often had to duck poorly shot spells from either Myron or Emily.

Halfway through the duel, the impossible seemed to happen. Myron's expression became more desperate by the second like his life was actually depending on it, while Emily was duelling as if she had done it her entire life.

"Expelliarmus!" she screeched. Myron's wand flew out of his hand. He stared at the place where his wand had been seconds earlier.

It took a while until Emily realized she had won. But when she did, she jumped up and down happily. "I won! I won!" she cried.

Myron finally realized he had lost and cried out in anger. "No! You son of a-" he said kicking a nearby tree stump and sitting down on the ground angrily.

Emily decided to ignore it. She followed Ben back to the castle who pulled Mia behind him.

Ben looked behind him, curious what Myron was doing now and if he was following. He was still sitting on the ground, letting his loss sink in. What Ben saw behind him, however, made him stop dead in his tracks.

Behind Myron stood an acromantula. Probably one from the forest that had wandered away from its family, looking for food. Myron didn't notice as he wasn't facing the giant spider and wasn't paying attention.

Ben couldn't yell. He knew that would alert the acromantula. Mia and Emily saw the spider too now.

Then Ben did something he didn't think he would ever do. He ran towards Myron and pounced on him, pushing both of them out of the way right before the acromantula shot forward to attack.

He got up immediately afterwards and walked backwards, away from the spider and breathing heavily.

In the meantime, Mia and Emily were trying to think of something to lure the spider away. Suddenly Mia had an idea.

"Everyone, eyes closed!" she yelled before grabbing her wand and pointing it right at the spider. She flicked her wand, drew it back and flicked it a second time.

"Lumos Maxima!" Immediately a bright light filled the entire area. The spider immediately ran back into the forest to escape the light, bumping into several trees.

Everyone opened their eyes.

"Wow…" exclaimed Ben after minutes of silence. "Where did you learn that spell?"

Mia smiled. "When I was getting my books for the first year I was curious so I flipped through a book in the shop. I noticed this spell and I guess I memorized it. I didn't think it would actually work though…"

"Now I've got you," said a voice behind them. They turned around to see their worst nightmare.

It was Filch.

"You were right Mrs Norris. There really are students out of bed." He wheezed, as his cat Mrs Norris stroked his legs.

Now Mia suddenly recalled seeing a figure in the shape of a cat following them as they left the school earlier. She wished she had noticed that sooner.

"You three are coming with me. Oh, how I hope I will be allowed to suspend you by your ankles from the ceiling. At least that punishment worked."

Emily let his words sink in when she realized something. "Wait, us three? But what about-" she turned around to see an empty forest. Myron was nowhere to be seen. "Nevermind." She said as she followed Filch to the school.

About an hour later they were all standing in the great hall. This was a particular occasion, as these were students of three different houses, so all their heads of houses had to be called.

"Such irresponsible behaviour. Three students out of bed, after curfew in the forbidden forest." Said, professor McGonagall. Next to her stood Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff and Professor Flitwick the head of Ravenclaw.

"Do you have anything to say about this?" Professor Sprout asked the students.

Mia could barely keep herself from saying something about how Harry Potter had broken worse rules than this.

Before any of them could reply, someone stormed into the Great Hall. They turned around to see Myron running in, the way they had seen him in the forest. He had obviously been close to ditching them as he seemed out of breath, suggesting that he might have been on the other side of the castle a few minutes ago. He barely avoided bumping into a table as he ran to the front of the great hall.

He was trying to catch his breath as he started talking. "Wait, professor. It's my fault." He wheezed.

McGonagall sighed. "Argus, could you please get Severus?" she asked Filch. He immediately ran off to get Snape.

A few minutes later Filch came back, Snape in tow.

The moment he saw Myron he groaned. "What did he do now?"

"We were just about to find that out. Mr Gaunt, please continue." McGonnagall said.

"Well, I had a fight with Emily this morning. So…I challenged her to a duel. She couldn't ignore the duel so it's my fault." He said. His facial expressions showed that he obviously knew that this was a very poor excuse.

McGonagall shook her head in disbelief. "I would expect you to be a better liar. However, since you are honestly trying to stick up for these students I could consider not punishing Mr Mulford here." She said, referring to Ben.

"I can however not decide the faith of the other two students, as they are not in my house." She said, looking towards Flitwick and Sprout.

Both teachers nodded. "I think I can ignore this ever happened this time." Said Professor Flitwick with a smile towards Emily.

"I agree. I won't punish you." Professor Sprout said to Mia.

Snape was the last to speak. "I think this should not go unpunished."

McGonagall nodded. "Of course Severus. Mr Gaunt is in your house. You can decide what happens to him."

"Detention with me, every Saturday." He said simply.

Myron groaned slightly but didn't protest.

McGonagall nodded. "That's settled then. Now all of you to your common rooms."

She didn't need to say that twice. The second she said that they all ran out. Myron walked right past them, ignoring them entirely.

However, deep down they knew they hadn't seen the last of him.

 **Hope you liked this chapter. It was a lot of fun to write the fight between Myron and Emily. If there's anything you think I should do better, let me know by writing a review. Same if you want to let me know anything else.**


End file.
